Beetlejucie: Life Story
by SakuraChanWinterLady
Summary: Beetlejuice tells his life story while in court. Rated M for Adult romance, scenes and colorful language. as always please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Judgement

Chapter 1: Judgement

"Beetlejuice," he spoke carefully to the filthy poltergeist. "You actions with Ms. Lydia is to far. She may have forgave for almost killing her father, Charles Deetz, and friend of the family, Otho. Also, causing Adam and Barbra Maitland so much grief." The Judge took a sip from his murky water. "Oh, and who can forget, you forcing that little girl to marry you?!" He slammed the glass on the table, the dark room started to mummer. The Judge took of his gilitin and knocked it a few times. "This is a courtroom people not a zoo. Well Mr. Juice." He turned slightly to him. "Your so-called friends are not here as well. I wonder what they think of you now? Not very appealing eh?" In the center of the room, a figure of a man with dirty light hair (literally dirty), and pale skin. He was chained up and bolted down to the ground. "I should send you to sandworm land. Saturn will suit you fine, for a short afterlife you live." A light from the door opened and an old woman in her best business suit entered the room, her white hair pulled back in a tight small bun and her eyes burned blue-green. "Juno, what the hell is the meaning of this? I was about to send this sad excuse for a ex- human to Saturn!"

Juno took a long drag out of her cigarette, and exhaled the smoke through the slash in her throat. "That's why I have come," she spoke. "Before Beetlejuice is gone, I'd like to write out his last words on this plane and his life history."

The Judge broke into laughter and the jury followed as well. "No one would care to hear his life story! Six centuries of issues, and pranks. That's all I see" Juno waited for the room to be silent before she spoke again.

"I'm not here to write down his afterlife story, like you said 'no one would care.' His life story before he died. Six centuries ago." She took another drag of her cigarette savoring it, the calming of her nerves.

"I thought that is what you where suppose to do when they first arrive to the Neitherworld. And besides he may not even speak the true." The Judge sounded in the most monotoned voice. Juno dropped the butt, before it even hit the ground it vanished.

"Truth serum." She spoke with soft clarity.

"So, we are wasting time on Beetle-- him. Now wasting our rare serum?! I forbid this!" He barked back as sprays of saliva exited his mouth in wild furry.

"Calm down!" Juno called back just as angry. Then she sighed producing another cigarette from her pocket and started smoking it as it touched her lips. She inhaled her sweet nicotine and held it in before exhaling it slowly. "Besides saying his name three times down here if you're dead doesn't do anything anymore. The new rules are if you want Beetlejuice free you have to be in the land of the live but if you're living than you can call upon him anytime. And of course the rule of marriage still apply." Silence took hold in the courtroom. Juno turned her head slightly to see Beetlejuice, unmoving body. _still must be in shock, or sorrow,_she thought with a slight shake of her head. "Okay, let's have a vote if a single person in this courtroom raises their hand than we get Beetlejuice to take the serum and have him speak of his tale. If nobody raises a single hand than his sentence will be carried out. Sound fair?"

"Disclude yourself and we'll have a deal."

"Done."

"So, anyone in this courtroom care to hear this idiots worthless life story? Hm?"

"I do Monsieur Judge!" a man in the back called.

"As do I!" a woman's voice sounded.

"You both down on the floor!" The furious judge called out. The sounds of clicking and clacking as the pair walk down into the center. "Your names please."

A skeleton with a his gym clothes on and a burea spoke first. "I am Jacques LaLeanMonsieur. And my friend 'ere is Ginger Rodgers." The pink and purple woman spider smiled. "We care to hear Beet-aljoo's life story."

"And raise your hand if you want to see this pest gone," the Judge called to crowd." Everyone raised the hand. With wide grin he turns back to the two objectors. "I see majority rules."

"Hold one bloody second!" Juno snapped. "Are you deaf? I said, if a single person raises their hand in this courtroom than we have Beetlejuice tell his story. We had a deal. And look Beetlejuice has two people who gives a rats' ass of him." A couple chairs appeared for Jacques and Ginger and they took the offer. Juno cracked her fingers as a typewriter appeared ready to write as soon as they are ready. Juno approached the still Beetlejuice and pulled back his hair to the back of his neck. She slowly pulled the serum from the case. She than quickly add six drops of the serum onto the back of his neck with the sound of acid eating a little bit of the back his neck. "Beetlejuice, we want you to say your story."

For the first time since he's been the courtroom he lifted his head. "Where do you want me to begin?"

a/n: So this something i came up with at two o'clock in the morning and i thought it would be intresting so there will be MATURE SCENES up ahead. so just to give all a heads up. So, it's quite obvious that i don't own Beetlejuice and co., it's a fanfiction, just incase you didn't happen to know that was what this site was basically for. any ways, I hope you like this and review please.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Should I Begin?

Chapter 2: Where Should I Begin?

"What do you mean? Start at the beginning you damned fool!"The Judge snapped fallowed by snickers of the jury and witnesses. '_Is everyone off thier rocker?!' _The skeleton judge fumed. "Juno you did forget that this was suppose to be a private matter between you and this... thing!" Juno scowled at him. Her patience with him and his action where growing thin.

Juno dropped her finished cigarette and pulled out another. "Judge Mental! I could have sworn that you didn't care for this low After-Life-ian. Now you want to give him his privacy?" She raised an eyebrow. "Listen we don't have much time. Beetlejuice's potion will wear off in five hours and that means more money for the serum. Also, I've got a shit load of paper work to finish and I just want to finish it up and go to bed, okay!" Juno took a long drag from her cigarette._ 'Mmm... Sweet, sweet nicotine'_. she turned to Beetlejuice, still on his knees in chains. "Beetlejuice." He rose his head to face Juno. "What did you mean?"

Beetlejuice smiled a wolf-like grin. "Well, where do you want me to start? Should I start like David Copperfield, 'I am born', and also end with 'A loss'?" His grin widened. "No, I should start with my own creativity. So, my childhood to death? Or a brief summary of my childhood and than start by telling you an adventure of my simple life that lead me to my death?" Juno crossed the court room and stared at the blond, pale man.

After another drag she spoke. "Hm, I think option two would be most appropriate for this crowd. Oh, and also Beetlejuice." She snickered a bit. "I've never hear or seen you so serious. What's the change? Is the 'Ghost with the Most' afraid of the room of Lost Souls?" Beetlejuice cocked his head to one side and than grinned again.

"I just think my life accually ment something to me for awhile. My childish behavior was a way for me to forget them." He explained. "Don't worry, Junebug. I'll still be me, even if I am to be eaten by a Sandworm... again." A gasp escaped Ginger.

"You never told us that you came back from being eating by a sandworm!" She was shaking, only a little. The room murmmered once again and Judge Mental's short patience was dying fast. With another sound of the guillotine, making a plesent 'shink' noise to the judge's ear. Silence took hold of the room again.

"So, Beetlejuice." Judge Mental started again. "You may begin you're pathetic life's story."

--

Muhahahahahahaha! A SHORT CHAPTER !!another wait till the next chapter... please don't kill me! any ways I want to thank **CartoonxZero **for watching me! Everyone else that reads: Don't be shy tell me what you think so far! please give me a review people! I need to know! give suggestions and/or predictions of what might happen. It's quite fun!


	3. Chapter 3:Where can she be?

Chapter 3: where can she be?

Juno took off his chains that held him in place and offered him a seat. Beetlejuice sat comfortably in the red velvet seat as he pulled out a cigarette for himself and lit it. The chains slowly snaked up their way around his legs and on his waist. Beetlejuice looked from his cigarette to Judge Mental, raising an eyebrow. "I can't trust you as far as I can throw you, Beetle Brain!"

"If I turn myself into a frisbee would it be easier for you trust me, cause frisbee don't always come back." BJ's famous wolfish grin spreed across his face again. " Especially if it's me."

Juno sighed. "Beetlejuice get on with your story."

"Sure thing Juno." Beetlejuice took a long drag, holding it in for a couple counts before tilting his head up and exhaling the smoke. The smoke lingered in the air, swirling, changing into different colors quickly until it opened up as a circle. "So, let's begin." He cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

--1386 Carabian--

"Where is my youngest daughter?!" He bellowed to the maid next to him. "Marry?!" The timid maid looked up at her master. Her master was rather plump man, with graying hair and beard. His eyes where a sliver color. He was dressed in his tan leather boots, blue leggings and matching tunic, He paced back and forth in the small court yard within there humble Merchant home.

"Take it easy father!" A young maiden named Abigale cried, flipping her brunette hair at her father. "She's not even late." Her father snorted in retort at his oldest daughter, who was now occupied with brushing her sky-blue gown.

"She's not early either." He scoffed, crossing his arms as if he was a toddler. A another young lady entered the yard, shifting her honey colored dress and her hair, long and deep-blood red. Her eyes shimmered stone, gray, like Abigale's and her father's. "Elizabeth, my dear where is your younger sister?" He beamed at her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I have not the slightest idea Father." She moved flawlessly to an open chair and gracefully sat down in it. " And shouting at our maid Marry is not going to help any."

"I-I-I think I'll g-go l-look for her a-again M-m-master," Marry barely squeaked. He turned his toward the timid maid and smiled. She was old,her white hair, weary, worn out green eyes and her wrinkles defined her age. Her attire was a gray dress, loosely worn apron and a white bonnet.

"I agree, you know where all her best hiding spots are," He smiled for encouragement. "Please, fetch my youngest daughter and tell her it is the up most important to meet with her." Marry quickly nodded and moved from the yard into the home. "Oh, and please hurry, they will be arriving any moment!" He called to her.

--

Marry, of course, knew where the youngest went to. It has been happening for about a month now. The young, foolish girl-child would run from home in the middle of the night, not telling Marry where her adventure leads her. Marry made her way to the barn and opened the door gingerly. Near the back of the barn was still the glowing ambers in the wood stove of the night to warm the animals. "Come on Cinderella, time to wake up to reality child." She crouched to the sleeping figure and noticed a book in her hand, that was covered in soot. "Looks like a quick cool bath for you young lady before you see your family and his guests."

The girl move her head up. "Guests?"

* * *

Well here is the new chapter. Sorry ive been keeping them so short, but it's just easier on me. So i would like to thank all of you who is reading this claps i adore all of you and i am also thinking about putting this on my deviantart site. As always i love to read your comment. Sincerly SCWL


	4. Chapter 4:Surprises and guests

Chapter 4: Surprises and guests

"Master Evanstar?" A voice called him over from a servant girl. The stone-eyed man turned to her. "They have arrived. Shall I send them in?" Evenstar nodded, and the servant girl turn to retrieve the guests.

"Where is that blasted girl?!" He started his rant as the two daughters rolled their eyes in union. "She always does this! Running off is not proper for a young lady to act. People might think she's a witch of some sort. Then what?! I have put her in hiding?!" He stopped his pacing to see his pocket watch.

"Sir, here is your guests." The servant girl announced on her return with three men with her. Right away, Abigal and Elizabeth both sat up stright, tucking their feet under the chair.

"Ah, very good. Thank you Shy." Shy bowed her head in respect and left. The gentle men walked up to Evenstar. "Greetings to you lads, and God bless your safe arrival." In union they bowed their heads and than straightens. Evenstar turned to his daughters. "My dears, as you already know I am off to sell some of our best breed horses in Japan." The two of them nodded slightly. "So these gentlemen will be you caretakers. I am to assign a gentleman escort to each of you. Of course the oldest goes first." The burnett looked up her father. "Abigale your caretaker is this fellow here. Of course I made sure take they are older than you. For you own protection"

A french man stepped forward and bowed. He wore a light brown outfit with a cream colored shirt underneath. His skin was tanned eyes a deep honey-brown and his hair was short auburn."Hello Miss Evenstar, I am Roke LaBeu." He stood up straight again. She nodded in acknowledgment, as all proper young ladies do.

"I am Samuel Dracon," Spoke another man that was bowing his head in respects. "Miss second-born Evenstar, it would be an honor if you just called me Dracon" Elizabeth smiled gingerly at the man with short ebony hair and steel eyes. Dracon straightens out his back. "Pardon my boldness sir but, didn't say you had three daughters?"

"Yes... well, uh... you see..." Evenstar stumbled over his words. Marry entered the room and all eyes turned to her attention. Her master approuched her and asked in a low voice "Any luck?" Marry shook her head and her master let out an audible sigh.

"Pardon my lateness father," a light voice was sound. all attention was turned to the door on the other side of the yard. She had long raven hair, with bangs in the front, and saphire blue eyes. her lips where a light pink against her pale skin and lavender dress. It was a simple dress compared to her sisters' more elaborate ones. "Did I miss anything important?" She glided quietly to the choirs with her sisters and sat in the at the end.

"Where have you been young lady?! We've been searching for you all morning!" Her father cried out as he approuched her. His youngest just smiled. "We were shouting your name and going through the rooms in search of you!"

"I was in the library father,"She explained herself in her sweet innocent tone. "You know I can't hear anyone in there. Especially if I'm in a very interesting part."

"But we looked in there!" He argued back.

"Father, don't you believe we should discuss this matter another time. We have company." Evenstar looked behind to see the three men behind him, waiting patiently.

Evenstar cleared his throat. "Yes, we will talk later. So, what is happening is that I am going to Japan to sell those horses. I assigned a gentleman to each of you while I am a--"

"What?!" She cut in. "Father is this a joke? Where old enough to look after ourselves. I'm seventeen years- old. Soon to be eighteen! We don't need babysitters."

"You shouldn't agrue with your father young Miss Evenstar."

"And who are you to judge sir?" She asked with venom in her voice. He walked over to her, his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were like emeralds mixed with poision fixed on her saphires. "And you are?"

He smirked fixing his black with silver triming etire. "Hello Miss beautiful Evenstar." He said lifting her small hand with his black gloved hand. He kissed it softly. "I am your caretaker."


	5. Chapter 5: SMS save my soul!

Chapter 5: S.M.S (save my soul!)

"Please my dears i bid you farewell and promise to come back safe and sound." Evenstar placed a kiss on Abigale's brow. "take care of your younger siblings Abby," he asked. "They need you more than ever now." She smiled. He approached Elizabeth and did the same thing. But as he approached his youngest she just turned away. He sigh tiredly. "My dear, please." He started, but didn't seem to faze her. With that he walk away slightly broken hearted.

When the Evenstar daughters where in carriage Abigale was the first to speak. "Why did you do that?" The youngest didn't look at her. "Hey, I speaking to you!" This caught her attention. She glanced up at her sister. It spelled anger all over it. "He is our father. Christ child, you would've said something to him." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her sister's harsh word sank in.

"W-well I didn't and what happened happened okay!" she looked away and out of her window. "And besides it's not like I care or anything." A crack was sounded and a pain struck the young Evenstar's left cheek. Elizabeth gasped.

"How DARE you speak ill of our father. Your thoughts are cruel and childish!!" Abigale lowered her hand as she continued to scream her anger at her sibling. "Never do what to hear you talk about fater this way do I make myself clear?" A long pause quieted by another slap. "You ungrateful child! Father deserves better than this! I'm disgusted and insulted to be in the same carriage as you right now!"

"Abigale, please that's enough--" Elizabeth started but was cut off by the opening and closing of the door as their little sister made her way through the town. "Oh, Abby. I know you are angry at her but I think you should have gone with a different approach sister." She sighed and hugged her. Abigale began to cry on her sister's shoulder.

"Liz,I'm sorry,. I don't know what's gotten into me...I-I..." She sobbed harder. "Oh, Liz! What have I done!"

"Now, now Abby," she brushed a tear away. "You're over reacting." Her sister sniffled and looked up.

"But it's Dusk!" she whispered. "Bad things happen at nightfall. Oh, father trusted me to look after you all and look! I've already betrayed him and my family!" Elizabeth rolled at her sister's sobbing and sighed.

"We're almost home, so, we'll get our man severants to look for her okay?"

--

"Damn Abigale! she always makes me feel like this!" She sighed as she walked down the dusty street. "I guess I can walk back." her light dress sweeps the ground as she walks stealthily through the closing darkness.

"Hey pretty lady," His grungy breath was to close to her for comfort. She spun around to meet dull brown eyes. "A young woman like you shouldn't walk around alone like that." his grin was sickening. "You might get lost." She stepped back as he moved forward in a suggestive matter. "I thought woman of your age and class might what a little action?"

Her voice was stuck in her throat. "Ah, there you are. Come along dear where going to be late for dinner." A strong hand was on her bare shoulder. She slowly turned to see him. Her guardian with poison eyes.

"AY! who the fuck are you?" The man bellowed as he approached them but imediantly stopped and turned about.

"I believe you where about to leave weren't you sir?" And with the flick of her guardian's wrist he started to march away cursing. He turned to her with crossed arms. "So." He started. "what brings you to this part of town?"


	6. Chapter 6: Price for a Princess

Chapter 6: Price for a Princess

His boots clicked on the stone ground as he followed her through the twisting and dark streets. _'Huh. Same god damn street. She's fucking lost! In her own town!'_He quickly glanced at his pocket watch and came to an abrupt stop. He watched glance between the two roads._ 'She is hopeless'_With a sigh he put the watch back into the breast pocket in his vest. "You're lost. Aren't you?"

She looked at the two streets harder._ 'Come on I am not giving into Him.'_ She try to force herself to remember._ 'Oh! Who am I fooling? I have no idea were I'm going'_. She jumped as she felt his hand slip into hers'. Her eyes found his and they locked. Suddenly she turned away.

"Listen Princess if your lost says so ye-sh!" He announced. "You looked ridicules wondering around like a common street whore." He pulled her and she followed. "These streets are not for you. Welcome to the slums! Full of pimps, whores, drunks – ?"

"I don't need your help!" She snapped back, thrusting her hand back to her side. An elderly man walked up to him. Sorry, an elderly man stumbled his way to him.

"May I help you?" Her guardian asked, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

He grined toothlessly at the girl. "How much?" He asked. "For one night?"

She looked up at her guardian as he shrugged and looked down at her. "Don't know. How much you got?" A menacing smile swept across his face. Her eyes opened wide in questioning. He lend down and whispered, "So, _Princess_. You wanted to wander this street, you think you can do this on your own. Fine, but remember, you live in a time where it's mostly where your a whore or property." He lifted his head away from her. "Well, how much do you cost? Princess?"

"I-I..." Her heart racing, she didn't know how to answer."Um............" She examined the old drunken man. His clothes were tattered and torn. It told her that he wasn't rich which meant... "I'm sixty pieces of gold and twenty pieces of silver."

The drunk eyed her carefully and shrugged. "To expensive," and left.

Her breath became heavier and her heart raced faster, even when the streets were well empty. The only sound she heard besides her heart beat was her guardian's laughter. "Well, Princess you ARE an expensive piece of love!"

She shaply turned at him. "That wasn't funny! I could have lost my innocents right then and there! I fucking hate you!"

He started to calm his laughter to chuckles. "Well like me or not Princess but I am your only safety if your going to wander here at night." He yanked his hair band out and ran his hand through his bland locks. "Greatness above! I haven't laughed that well in ages."

"Hm." She huffed and turned her back to him and began walking. "I'm _so glade_ that I was you entertainment. You are an ass."

He raised his hand up in defence. "Whoa. Naughty words coming from the Princess! I must be in serious shit now, huh?" He chuckled at his sarcasm. "So, how about we go home now."

--

"Roke. How much do you think this costs?" Samuel asked lifting up a small golden pocket watch from the end table. Shinning it on his jacket than eying it carefully. Roke chuckled at his friend.

"Don't know, but it's gold, so, pretty expensive." Roke answered picking the watch up from Samuel. "Hm... a few gold coins by the weight of it." He smiled and began whistling an anonymous tune while slipping the watch into his own pocket. Samuel in turn laughed.

"Abby, she will be home soon. I know she will." Elizabeth's voice sounded through the hallway towards the room the men were in. They quickly got into the two chairs in front of the fire place. Roke picked up a random book while Samuel started up a pipe.

"Maybe we should send Samuel and Roke out o find her. I'm so worried Liz!" She said as she walked into the door. Both men had their attention at the door. Elizabeth and Abigale, both stopped in the door frame.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't help over hearing." Roke began as he closed the book and placed it on the side table. "Your younger sister is missing?" The ladies nodded.

Samuel placed the unlit pipe down next to the book and stood up. "You want us to find her? It is already starting to rain."

Abigale sighed and rubbed her temples. "No. She'll be home soon."


End file.
